You Make Me Feel
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: There are no words to describe this fanfiction.
1. DraculauraXHolt

**Me,my sister and my friends were bored,so we decided to this!I'm going to write a short story about all my Monster High's ocs!So enjoy it!AndPlease R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High(I wish I could!),Deuce Gorgon,Draculaura,Cleo de Nile,Clawdeen Wolf,Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde(I wish I could own Holt).**

* * *

><p>It was another lazy day at the maul,Holt Hyde stared at Draculaura. He sighed.<p>

_"She would never like me."_Holt thought.

"What ya staring at?"Deuce Gorgon asked to Holt.

"Nothing."Holt replied.

"Dude...you're staring at Draculaura."Deuce said."Do you like her?"

Holt shook his head.

"I know you're lieing."Deuce said.

Meanwhile with Draculaura...

Draculaura sighed.

"What's wrong?"Clawdeen asked.

"Nothing."Draculaura said.

"Ula,you know you can tell me if something is wrong."Clawdeen replied."And if it's about make up,I'll help..."

"It's not about make up!"Draculaura said and then whispered in Clawdeen's ear:"I like Holt but I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh don't worry!Clawdeen's got your back!"Clawdeen said.

Clawdeen then walked out of the store and ran up to Holt and Deuce.

"You guys want to watch a movie with me and Ula?"Clawdeen asked.

Deuce grinned evilly and before Holt could answer,he said:

"Of course!"

Cleo cleared her throat.

"Oh and Cleo can come?"Deuce asked.

"Sure."Clawdeen said.

"See you guys at 7pm!"Deuce said.

"See ya!"Clawdeen replied,walking away.

Later...

The doorbell rang. Draculaura quickly put her boots on and ran to the door.

"Deen!"Draculaura cried as she opened the door.

"You're ready?"Clawdeen asked.

"Yep!"

"The boys and Cleo are outside,in the car so we should hurry up."Clawdeen said.

They walked outside and jumped into Deuce's car.

"Wow Ula!you look smokin' beautiful!"Holt said,when Clawdeen shut the door.

"Draculaura blushed.

"Thanks."She replied."You too."

"Awww!when are you guys getting married?"Cleo joked.

Holt rolled his eyes.

They then arrived to the movies.

"I sit next to Deuce!"Cleo cried and sat next to Deuce.

"And I sit next to Cleo!"Clawdeen said and sat next to Cleo.

Holt laughed and sat next to Draculaura.

"So Ula..."Holt tried to break the awkward silence."How's it going?"

"Good and you?"Draculaura replied.

The movie then started. After a few minutes,they saw Cleo and Deuce kissing.

"Wow,they are already kissing."Holt said.

"I think we should."Draculaura said in a lower voice.

"What?"Holt asked,since he didn't hear her.

"I think we should."She whispered in his ear.

Holt smiled and kissed her,Clawdeen then saw them and smiled.

"Awww."Clawdeen whispered.

Holt pulled away from the kiss.

"Ula,I...iloveyou."He said.

"You do?"Draculaura asked.

Holt nodded.

"I love you too."Draculaura replied.

"So...will you be my girlfriend?"He asked.

Draculaura nodded. Holt kissed her again.

A few years later...

Holt and Draculaura were already married. Holt worked at his own club as the DJ/Owner and Draculaura had her own store. Draculaura had two kids,Jacob 'Jake' Dylan Hyde and Henry Kevin Jekyll. Jake was Holt's son and Henry was Jackson Jekyll's son.

Holt walked into his mansion.

"Holt,can you calm down your son?"Draculaura asked.

Holt nodded. He walked upstairs and ran into his son's room.

"Shhh!Jake calm down!"Holt said.

The blonde baby stared at him and cried harder. Holt grabbed the baby and went back downstairs.

"Can you hold him?"Holt asked to Draculaura.

Draculaura nodded and grabbed Jake. Holt then took out,of the fridge,a baby bottle with red liquid.

"Give him back."Holt said.

Draculaura gave Jake to Holt. Holt began to feed Jake.

"Awww."Jackson Jekyll said,walking downstairs.

Draculaura yawned.

"I'll go to sleep."She said,going upstairs.

A few minutes later...

Holt ran into his room and saw Draculaura sleeping.

"Good night Ula."He said,laying down next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!Now if you have a request...pm me!<strong>


	2. DeuceXCleo

**Plz R&R!and hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What are ya thinking about?"The 20-years-old Holt Hyde asked.<p>

"I want to get married with Cleo but I don't know how to ask her."The 21-years-old Deuce Gorgon said."How did you asked Ula?"

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Ula!"Holt said."Do you wanna get married?"_

_"Sure!"Draculaura cried."OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"_

_End of the flashback..._

"Are you dead serious?"Deuce cried."That's what you did?You don't have a heart,right?"

Holt rolled his eyes.

"Just do it."Holt said.

"But..."

"DO IT!"Holt screamed."Man,it's not that hard."

"Okay."Deuce replied.

Later...

"Wow!Deuce,this is really amazing!"Cleo said."I love it."

"Thanks."Deuce smiled.

"Holt told me that you wanted to ask me something."Cleo said.

"Ah yeah."Deuce replied and took a sip of his drink.

"And what is it?"Cleo asked.

Meanwhile...

"Why are we spying Cleo and Deuce?"Draculaura asked."When we could be at home."

"Do you have any kid at home?"Holt asked.

"No,but..."

"Then shhh!"Holt said.

"But I wish we had one."Draculaura mumbled.

Meanwhile with Deuce and Cleo...

"What do you want to tell me?"Cleo asked.

"Will you...marry me?"Deuce asked.

"Oh my goth Deuce!"Cleo cried."I do!"

Deuce smiled.

A few months later...

"Deuce Phillip Gorgon,do you take Cleo de Nile as your beloved wife?"

"I do."Deuce said.

"Cleopatra de Nile,do you take Deuce Gorgon as your beloved husband?"

"I do."Cleo smiled.

"You can kiss the bride."

Deuce kissed Cleo.

"Awww!"Everyone cried.

At the party...

"You want me to what?"Holt asked.

"I want you to sing."Deuce said.

"But..."

"Draculaura!Holt is afraid of having kids with you!"Deuce said to Draculaura.

"You're what?"Draculaura cried,pointing at Holt.

Holt laughed nervous.

"Sweetie,I'm...not afraid of having kids with you."Holt said,between laughs.

Draculaura raised an eyebrow.

"Find a new wife!"She said,before walking away.

"Thanks Deuce!She's mad at me now!"Holt said.

"Now you're gonna sing?"Deuce asked.

"Whatever."Holt said,taking out his guitar from under the table.

He then jumped into the stage.

"Good morning,I'm Holt Hyde and I'm one of Deuce's friends."Holt said."Deuce told me to sang something."

Deuce dragged Cleo to the dancefloor.

Holt began to the play the guitar.

_'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,_

_around you_

_oh whoa_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_(Eh)_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_it´s like 1 for the haters_

_2 for all of those try to shut us down_

_they don´t really know_

_there ain´t nothin they can do_

_that can tear us apart_

_no_

_I don´t care about the money_

_don´t care about the clothes_

_when we´re together baby anything goes_

_we don´t even need to prove_

_what we're feeling of ours_

_no_

_This wall we built together there ain´t_

_no way I'm knocking it over_

_it will be here forever_

_getting closer and closer,Baby_

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,_

_around you_

_oh whoa_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_(Eh)_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_they can all talk say what they want_

_about us, about us_

_oh whoa_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_(Whoa)_

_Nothing Even Matters_

_it´s like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_

_they disappear and it´s you and me_

_anything you wanna do anything that you please_

_oh woah no forget about our problems forget about our past_

_I've the future and I know you´re wonna last_

_every second I´m with you just goes so fast_

_woah woah...'_Holt sang.

Everyone began to clap and Deuce and Cleo were dancing.

"Thanks Holt."Cleo said as Holt was walking back to his table.

"You're welcome."Holt said.

A few years later...

Cleo and Deuce were at Egypt.

"Deuce."Cleo said.

"What?"Deuce asked.

"Nat misses you."She said,pointing at the baby that Cleo's older sister Nefera was holding.

"He does?"Deuce asked.

Cleo nodded.

Deuce grabbed Nat and kissed his forehead.


	3. My Heart Beats For

**Plz Read&Review!Hope you guys love this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Clawden Andrew Wolf!Why do you let that little blonde vampire control you?"Jess screamed at Clawden.<p>

"Jess!He's my friend!"Clawden yelled back.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Look Jess,you can't tell me what to do!"Clawden screamed."Jess?JESS?Are you hearing me?JESSICA!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"Jess said.

"Argh!"Clawden growled.

"Clawden...calm down!"Howlette said."There's people watching you guys!"

Clawden calmed down.

"Jess,I'm so sorry."He said.

"Don't worry,puppy."Jess said."I was just mad because you're hanging out with the guys too much."

Clawden hugged her.

"Now let's enjoy the beach!"Howlette said.

Meanwhile...

"What?"Jake cried."Are you dead serious?"

"Yeah."A vampire girl said.

"But Alice..."

"Jake,it's over."Alice said.

Alice had red and black short hair,pale skin and red eyes.

"Alice!No!It's not over!"Jake cried.

"Jake,we're done."Alice said,before leaving.

Jake shut the door and began to cry.

"Dude,what happened?"Henry asked.

"Alice broke up with me."Jake said,between tears.

"Oh Jake."Henry said."Don't worry,you can find a better ghoul."

Jake stopped crying and smiled. His cellphone then buzzed.

_From: Bekka._

_To: Jake._

_Hey Sparky!I heard Alice broke up with you,it's that true?_

Jake quickly replied the text.

_From: Jake._

_To: Bekka._

_Hey normie!yeah Alice broke up with me!But I know I can find a better girl,btw who told you?_

His cellphone buzzed again.

_From: Bekka._

_To: Jake._

_Spirit told me._

Jake texted back.

_From: Jake._

_To: Bekka._

_I knew it!_

"_C'mon Bekka!Text back!"_He thought.

_From: Bekka._

_To: Jake._

_Oh Sparky!I know u would say smething like that!_

He felt his heart beating really fast. Jake smiled and quickly typed a text to Bekka.

_From: Jake._

_To: Bekka._

_Do u wanna go out?_

Meanwhile with Bekka…

Bekka's cellphone buzzed and she checked the text from Jake. A smile grew on her face.

"Sure Sparky."Bekka said to herself.

_From: Bekka._

_To: Jake._

_Sure Sparky!_

"What does Sparky have in his mind?"Bekka wondered.

Meanwhile with Clawden and Jess…

Jess kissed Clawden's cheek.

"You remember when I met you?"She asked.

Clawden nodded.

"Yep!It was when we were 2."Clawden replied and laughed a little bit.

Jess hugged Clawden.

"I love you."Jess said.

Clawden smiled.

"Puppy,it's getting dark…let's go."Jess said.

"Let's watch the sunset."Clawden said."And then we'll go."

Jess nodded and sat on the sand.

"Where's Howlette?"Clawden asked.

"She's sleeping in your car."Jess replied.

The sun was setting and Clawden sighed. He hugged Jess and kissed her. Even thought Jess was mean,Clawden loved her. He knew she had a heart.

Meanwhile with Jake…

Jake was in his room,getting ready for his date with Bekka. He was nervous because he was starting to feel something for Bekka.

"_And what if she doesn't like this t-shirt?"_He thought._"Or these pants?ARGH I don't know what to wear!"_

"I heard you have trouble with your clothes."Holt said.

"Dad!I don't know what to wear."Jake replied.

Holt rolled his eyes and opened Jake's closet. He took out a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"What about that?"He asked.

"Thanks dad!"Jake said.

"You're welcome and by the way,wear the black converse!"Holt said.

Jake nodded.

10 minutes later…

"I'm ready!"Jake said,walking into the living room.

"Niceeee outfit!"Nat cried.

"Thanks Nat."Jake replied.

"Jacob,I hope you don't scare the normies by showing your fangs."Draculaura said.

Jake nodded.

"I won't do that."Jake said.

"Now you can go out."Draculaura said.

"Bye mom!Bye Nat!"Jake said and ran out of the house.

A few minutes later…

Jake arrived to the normie world,he wasn't scared of the normies because he was half normie. Jake then arrived to Bekka's house,he rang the doorbell and Bekka opened the door.

"Hi Jake!"She said,coming out of the house and shutting the door.

"Hey Bekka!"He replied."How's it going?"

"Good and you?"Bekka said.

"Fine."Jake said.

"So…what are we doing tonight?"Bekka asked.

"I was thinking in going to a restaurant and later watch a movie in my house but…what do you wanna do?"Jake said.

"Mmm…you idea sounds good."Bekka said.

"Then let's go."Jake shyly said.

Meanwhile with Clawden and Jess…

"I love you,Jess."Clawden said.

"I love _you_,Clawden."Jess replied and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best."Clawden said.

"I know."Jess said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!Bekka is Minditess' oc!If you guys have a request...pm me!<strong>


	4. I Love You!

**Hope you guys like this chapter!By the way this chapter is based on my story 'Feel The Fire'!Plz Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>The winx group walked through the monster high hallways,they all looked like normies.<p>

"Weird school."Freddy said to Lockette,when they saw a skeleton girl walking in front of them.

"Yep."Lockette replied.

Lockette then heard someone crying.

"Guys,I hear someone crying."Lockette said.

"And...?"Amore asked.

They walked into the gym and saw the person that was crying.

"Hayley!What happened?"Lockette cried and ran towards a girl.

The girl had pale skin,brown hair with orange streaks and minty green eyes.

"Well Kellan Fenix just broke up with her."Ruby explained.

_"I have seen this girl before."_Freddy thought,looking at Hayley.

"Why?"Lockette asked.

"He fall in love with a...a dragon girl."Hayley said with an angry tone.

"Oh...that's really bad!"Amore cried.

Amore pushed Freddy.

"Here!I give you Freddy!"She said.

"Since when I'm a gift?"Freddy asked to Amore.

Amore shrugged. Hayley kept crying.

"Well...I guess I can hug you."Freddy said and hugged Hayley.

"Thanks."She whispered.

Freddy then kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."He said.

"Awww!"Ruby and Lockette cried.

"You have something on your lips."Hayley said.

"What?"Freddy asked.

"This."Hayley said and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy,Lockette and Amore are Minditess' ocs!Hope you guys liked this chapter!Now if you guys have a request...review or pm me!<strong>


	5. Friendship & New Love

**Hello!Plz R&R(Read and review)!hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was a horrible day in Monster High. The Cullinary Arts class began and Jake Hyde was obviously trying to not fall asleep. Nina Stein,the normie adoptive daughter of Frankie Stein,was really busy staring at Jake's cousin,James Burns.<p>

"And if we burn something..."The teacher was saying.

"Yo teacher don't ya mean if Jake burns something?"A skeleton boy screamed.

"Mr. Bones please!Silence!"The teacher screamed.

Jake got mad,he didn't like that people joked with his fire. He ran out of the classroom and walked into the school's pool. Jake sat in a corner and began to cry.

"Something is wrong?"Someone asked.

"Aqua?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,it's me."Aqua said.

"People keeps joking about my fire side."Jake replied.

"Oh sweetie,don't pay them attention."Aqua said.

Aqua had blonde hair,dark blue eyes and her skin were fish scales.

"Thanks Aqua."Jake said.

"You're welcome,mate."Aqua replied.

Jake then ran back to the classroom.

Meanwhile with Nina…

Nina sighed.

"_He doesn't even notice me."_Nina thought.

"Now find a partner and make your own recipe."The teacher said.

James took a seat next to Nina.

"Hey Nina!you wanna be my partner?"James asked.

"Mm…sure."She said.

They began to prepare their 'project'. After a couple of minutes,Nina felt her heart racing when James said:

"Nina…eh I was wondering if you…wanted to hang out with me?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to."Nina said.

"You know…that I love you?"James asked.

Nina shook her head.

"But I love you."She said.

"So,you want to be my girlfriend?"He asked.

Nina nodded and James blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!And yeah...Aqua is Lagoona's daughter!<strong>


	6. Jake In Wonderland!

**Hope you guys like this chapter!Plz R&R(Read and Review)!**

* * *

><p>"And if..."The teacher was saying before he fell asleep.<p>

Henry was about to wake up the teacher when Clawden pulled his hair.

"Ow!"Henry screamed,in a lower voice."Why do I have long black hair?"

"Because your dad has long hair,your mom had black hair and you don't like cutting your hair."Nat said.

"Why do _you_ have long black hair?"James asked to Nat.

"Because I'm hot."Nat said."And my mom's hair is black."

"Dude,Jake hasn't said anything."James said.

"Easy,he's asleep."Nat replied.

"What you think he's dreaming about?"Henry asked.

"I have no idea."Clawden said.

_In Jake's dream…_

_"Where the hell I am?"Jake asked._

_"You're in wonderland!"A boy that was wearing a light blue bunny costume,said._

_The bunny boy looked like Nat._

_"Nat?"Jake asked._

_"How do you know my name?"The boy screamed._

_"My friend's name is Nat and you look like him."Jake said._

_"Oh okay,Jacob."Nat replied._

_"How do you know my name?"Jake asked._

_"Everyone knows your name."Nat said._

_"Okay…"_

_"Now follow me!We have to get to the tea party!"Nat cried._

_Jake nodded and followed Nat. After a few minutes,Nat stopped at a party._

_"We're here!"He said._

_"Nathaniel!Finally!You're here…with the prince of Wonderland!"A girl said,between laughs._

_"Prince of what?"Jake asked._

_"Wonderland!"Another boy cried._

_The boy looked like Clawden._

_"I'm Clawden Wolf!"The boy said._

_"I'm…"_

_"Jacob Hyde,we all know your name."The girl said,still laughing."I'm Maddy…Maddy Hatter."_

_The girl had white skin,one eye blue and the other eye dark green,her hair was orange._

_"Nice to meet you."Jake said,kissing her hand._

_"C'mon dude!We have to go with the Queen of Hearts!"Nat cried._

_"Yay!Queen James Burns!"Clawden said,laughing._

_"Don't ya mean king James Burns?"Jake asked._

_"I was just joking,DON'T KILL ME!"Clawden screamed._

_"I won't kill you."Jake said._

_A few hours later…_

_"Who's this boy?"James asked,pointing at Jake._

_"Y-y-your cousin,Prince Jacob Dylan Hyde."Spider Tarantula said._

_"Off with his head!"James cried._

_"What?"Jake asked."Dude,I'm your family."_

_"Family doesn't matter!"James said."And you're friend of Princess Jess!I hate her!"_

_"Jess is a princess?"Jake asked._

_"Yeah,I couldn't believe that."James said."But hey!it's your dream!"_

_"Well then bye!I go with princess Jess."Jake said,before running away._

_Later…_

_"Jake!"Jess said."Good to see that you're back!"_

_She then hugged him._

_"Jess!I've never see you being nice!"Jake said._

_Jess slapped him._

_"Well this is the first and last time that I'll be nice,so enjoy your stay here in Wonderland."Jess said."Because,when you go back to the monster world…I'll be mean with you."_

_Jake nodded._

_"Now sweetie,would you like to eat something?"Jess said in a sweet voice._

_"Yes."Jake said._

_"Brett!Rey!"Jess screamed._

_Two boys and a girl then walked downstairs. One boy had blonde hair,blue eyes and tanned skin. The other boy had brown hair,green eyes and tanned skin. The girl had brown hair,brown eyes and pale skin._

_"I'm Brett."The blonde boy said."You can call me Dust."_

_"And I'm Rey!"The brunette boy cried."But you can call me Destello!"_

_The girl laughed._

_"I'm Nefera."She said."But you can call me Princess Celestia."_

_"I'm Jake Hyde."Jake said."I'm british,transilvanian and american. Where are you guys from?"_

_"I'm from New York."Nefera said."But I moved to Miami and there I met Brett and Rey."_

_"I'm british but I was raised in L.A."Brett said._

_"I'm Venezuelan and Cuban!"Rey cried._

_"Cool."Jake said._

_Jess cleared her throat._

_"Nefera is one of my best friends."Jess said."Now…Brett?Rey?Could you guys bring me some food?I bet Jake is really hungry."_

_"Sure,Jess."Brett nodded._

_"Yes!Yes!Yes!"Rey cried._

_A few days later…_

_"Good morning,Rey!"Jake said,as he saw his roommate awake."Where's Brett?"_

_"Oh he's making breakfast!"Rey cried._

_"Cool,wanna go downstairs?"Jake asked._

_Rey nodded._

_"By the way,you know you have to fight with a wolfsnake?"Rey asked._

_"A what?"Jake said._

_"Half wolf,half snake."Rey said."But don't worry,Dust and I are going to help you."_

_They walked downstairs._

_"Any plans to kill the wolfsnake,ah chosen one?"Brett said to Jake,when they walked into the kitchen._

_Nefera rolled her eyes._

_"Well I was thinking in…"Jake then began to explain his plan._

_A few hours later…_

_"Destello!do it now!"Jake cried._

_Destello took out his sword and cut the wolfsnake's head._

_"Dust!Now!"Jake cried._

_Dust took out his fire sword and stabbed the wolfsnake in the stomach._

_The wolfsnake died._

_"We did it,Jake!"Destello cried."Yay!We won!"_

_Dust rolled his eyes._

_"Destello,calm down!"Dust said._

_"Now you have to go back to Monster World."Jess said._

Meanwhile outside of Jake's dream…

"And like I was saying…a monkey is better than a cat!"Nat said to Clawden.

Jake then woke up.

"What happened?"Jake asked.

"You fell asleep."Jess said.

"I did,Princess Jess?"Jake said.

Jess faked a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"Jess lied.

Then Brett,Rey and Nefera walked into the classroom.

"Hey people!"Rey cried."I'm Rey!"

"Oh hey Rey!"Nat,James,Henry,Clawden and Jess replied.

"And I'm Brett."Brett said.

"I'm Nefera."Nefera said.

Jess gave Jake a piece of paper. The paper said:

"_What happened in your dream was true!James,Nat,Clawden,Henry and I know what happened in your dream!Now shut up and don't talk about that to anyone!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll explain a few things:<strong>

**Brett/Dust,Rey/Destello and Nefera/Princess Celestia are my sister's ocs for a comic!**

**Jake's dream was a parody of Alice In Wonderland.**

**Nefera isn't Nat's aunt. This is another Nefera.**

**Wolfsnake _doesn't _exist.**

**Now Plz review!And if you guys have a request...review or pm me!**

***Someone opens a door and hits Anto with the door.***

**Rey: Hello!I'm Rey!**

**Anto: Rey!You hit me with the door!**

**Brett: Rey,let's go to the principal's office. I can't believe that we got in trouble again...and it was because of *points at Rey* YOU!**


	7. JakeXBekka

**Plz R&R(read and review)!**

**Nat: WHY EVERYTHING IS ABOUT JAKE?**

**Jake: Because Anto loves me.**

**Nat: I bet next chapter is about me.**

***Anto laughs nervously.***

* * *

><p>"Jake,why did you blindfold me?"Bekka asked.<p>

"Dude!it's a surprise!I won't tell you!"Jake said.

Jake then ripped off Bekka's blindfold.

"OMG Jake!"Bekka cried and hugged him."This is beautiful!"

Jake kissed her forehead.

"You did this?"Bekka asked.

Jake nodded.

They sat down on the floor.

"A picnic under the hollywood sign?Jake,this is seriously beautiful."Bekka said.

"Bekka,you're my angel."Jake said."And I love you with all my heart."

"Oh Jake,you're the best boyfriend ever."Bekka said,between tears.

Jake hugged her tightly.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever."Jake said,wiping her tears away.

They began to eat in silence.

"You made all this food?"Bekka asked.

"Yeah."Jake replied.

"It's good."Bekka said.

"Thanks."Jake said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Rey: Awww!**

**Brett: Whatever.**

***Anto smacks Brett.***

**Brett: I'm not your favorite?**

**Anto: You're my favorite,Brett!it's just that Rey is sooooo random.**

**Rey: Yay!**


	8. Marry You

**NOTE: ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON PAUSE,BECAUSE MY LAPTOP'S BROKEN. PLZ R&R!**

* * *

><p>It was just another night, the 22 years old Freddy Dust sat on his bed…thinking.<p>

He then took out his guitar and started to play a song.

The next day…

Freddy and his girlfriend Hayley Burns were hanging out,when…

Freddy took out his guitar and started to play the same song he was playing yesterday .

_"It´s a beautiful night_  
><em>We´re looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby?<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Well I know this little chapel_  
><em>On the boulevard<em>  
><em>We can go<em>  
><em>No one will know<em>  
><em>Oh come on girl<em>  
><em>Who cares if we're trashed<em>  
><em>Got a pocket full of cash<em>  
><em>We can blow<em>  
><em>Shots of patron<em>  
><em>And it's on, girl<em>

_Don´t say no no no no no_  
><em>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>And we´ll go go go go go<em>  
><em>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night_  
><em>We´re looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby?<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_I'll go get a ring_  
><em>Let the choir bells sing like oooh<em>  
><em>So what you wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run, girl<em>  
><em>And if we wake up<em>  
><em>And you wanna break up that's cool<em>  
><em>No, I wont blame you<em>  
><em>It was fun girl<em>

_Don´t say no no no no no_  
><em>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>And we´ll go go go go go<em>  
><em>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night_  
><em>We´re looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby?<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Just say I do_  
><em>Tell me right now baby<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>  
><em>Just say I do<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_It´s a beautiful night_  
><em>We´re looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby?<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you."<em>Freddy sang.

Hayley just kissed him.

And with that,Freddy knew_ he was marrying her_.


	9. Wedding Day

**Another 'FreddyXHayley' oneshot!Yay!hope u guys like it!Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Salem,Oregon.<p>

And in a beautiful day...

A 21-years-old Hayley Burns thinks about something...

_Her wedding day._

"Calm down,Hale."Her best friend,Ruby,says.

"Ruby,it's the most important day of my life."Hayley told her friend."I can't just calm down."

Ruby sighed.

**Freddy P.O.V(Point Of View):**

Is it normal to be nervous on your wedding day?I'm SO nervous!what if Baltor and/or The Trix appear?or if I do something wrong?

**Later...**

Hayley was standing next to me,in her beautiful wedding dress.

Then my best friend Patrick stood in front of us.

"Fredrick Sage Dust,do you take Hayley Burns as your beloved wife?"He asked me.

_"What are you doing?"_I mouthed him.

_"Doing the ceremony."_Patrick mouthed back.

"I do."I then said,outloud.

Patrick then turned at Hayley.

"And you,Hayley Joanna Burns,do you take this nerd as your beloved husband?"He said.

I glared at Patrick.

"I do."Hayley said.

Without Patrick saying "You can kiss the bride",I kissed Hayley.

Everyone clapped.

**End Of Freddy's P.O.V.**

**Later,at the wedding's party...**

Hayley noticed something under the table.

"Freddy's sword."Hayley hissed,as she took the sword out.

"Hey,what ya doing with that?"Freddy asked.

"What are you doing with this?"Hayley growled.

"Uh..."Freddy was saying,before he kissed Hayley.

"Awwwww."Patrick said.

**A few years later...**

Kat,Freddy and Hayley's 3-years-old daughter,was sitting on her bed. She was playing with her dolls.

Kat had long pink hair,like her Grandma Tecna**(Tecna from Winx Club,Freddy's mom)**,ginger-colored eyes and light skin.

"Honey,dinner's ready."Freddy said,as he walked in.

"Ok."Kat said,as she got up.

They then walked downstairs,and went into the kitchen.

Hayley was there,eating pizza.

Her father,Heath Burns,was sitting next to her. He was holding a newborn baby.

The baby had brown hair with orange streaks,his right eye was magenta-colored and his left eye was minty green-colored and he had light skin.

"Grandpa,isn't Rey a cutie?"Kat said,as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Yeah,he is."Heath smiled.

Rey,the baby,yawned.

Freddy then kissed Hayley's cheek.

"Don't we have beautiful kids?"He said.

Hayley nodded.


	10. Brett or Party Brett?

**Another chapter!Yay!btw this is an_ "alternate universe"_ story. So at the end of this,I'll explain a few things.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brett P.O.V(Point Of View):<em>**

Have you ever felt ignored,useless and/or lost? well good...because you might now how I feel. It's not that I don't wanna take on my responsibilities,it's because I'm too shy to ask. You guys may think: "But you're so nice,why is it that you're shy?". Wonderful question,it's because I don't want to do something wrong.

I got up from my armchair and I walked towards the window to watch the Castle's garden through my window.

The sun was shining,the squirrels climbing the trees and...MY FRIEND REY DESTELLO HOLDING A BABY!

I was shocked that my best friend was holding such a tiny creature in his arms. I kept looking at the baby when I remembered Fredrick, my apprentice, who was going to become the King of Tecno Dust Fairyland.

I,slowly,closed the curtain and I told Hasina to bring Destello to my room.

Hasina ran to the garden,while I took out my iPhone to noticed that I had 7 missed calls,4 text messages and 6 twitter mentions.

Destello then ran in,still holding the baby.

"Did you meet your nephew?"He said,as he smiled.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my sword and I placed it near to the baby's throat.<p>

Destello glared at me.

"You don't even know Rey Jr. and you wanna kill him?"He asked,and I nodded.

So my dear sister named her first child after my best friend,I tell Mother about it.

"So who's the father of this thing?"I asked,outloud.

"Your apprentice."Destello said.

Fredrick Dust?The same guy that came to my castle,4 years ago,to talk to me and ask me if I could be his teacher(about magical stuff,dragons and how to be a king),he fall in love with my sister,are we talking about that shy and inoccent boy?

Destello looked at me,confused.

I sat on the floor,dropping my sword to the floor.

Little Rey then stroked my blonde hair.

I smiled, seeing that my nephew liked me, and I stroked his brown hair with orange streaks.

Destello then put some music to relax me.

The smooth rhythm of "Without You",David Guetta and Usher's song,relaxed my mind and I started to sing with Usher.

**End Of Brett's P.O.V.**

**Destello P.O.V:**

I had never seen Brett like this,he seemed to be under some weird medication.

I sat on the armchair that was in Brett's room.

Rey looked me,while his uncle was singing "Nothing On You" by Bruno Mars.

Brett then started to laugh,as he took a sip of his glass full of vodka.

Then the song switched to "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj.

Brett laughed harder.

"I wish I had a blue dog named Azura."He said,while he laughed.

Great,my friend is drunk and his nephew is laughing at him.

Hasina then walked in,and said:

"I finally see Brett having fun."

She then grabbed the laundry basket and walked out of the room.

I knew that something bad was going to happen,when "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO came on and Brett started to dance.

Fox,Brett's husky puppy,then woke up and started to bark at Brett.

Brett then fainted.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>1st) You guys noticed that Brett says that Fredrick(Freddy) is his apprentice.<strong> _Alternate Universe._

**In the_ "normal universe"_ Brett hates Freddy/Fredrick.**

**2nd) Brett has a husky dog named Fox.** _Alternate Universe._

**In the _"normal universe"_ Brett doesn't have any pets.**_  
><em>


	11. Something About Heath & Ghoulia

**This chapter is about Heath and Ghoulia,two characters that are always being the "shadow" of the main characters. This is not a oneshot,is a quick story/bio about their past.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The real story of Heath Burns.<strong>_

Son of Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm and Alexandra Sophia Burns,Heath Zachary Burns was born October 19th of 1996.

He and his siblings used to live in New York with their cousin Nicole Reeds,until their parents divorced.

Alexandra took Heath's custody,while Jonathan took Heath's siblings' custody.

Alexandra took Heath to Salem,Oregon to start a new life.

At the age of 14,Heath started to get his fire powers:

_Fiery form that enables flight, serves as damage shield_

_Pyrokinesis_

_Ability to absorb heat energy._

Heath,whom was a newborn baby when his parents divorced,never knew who was his father until he turned 16.

_**The real story of Ghoulia Yelps.**_

Daughter of Steven(now Deadven Yelps) Phelps and Jessica Winters(now Zombssica Yelps),Julia Patricia Phelps was born on December 12th of 1960.

Julia used to live in Houston,Texas with her parents.

At the age of 16,Julia and her parents were in a car trip to Dallas when her father,accidentally,fall asleep. The car hit against a tree and Julia& her family died.

That night turned Julia Phelps into Ghoulia Yelps.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u guys liked it!plz review!<strong>


	12. Kat

**Another chapter!Yay!**

* * *

><p>Heath Burns was always the flirty boy at Monster High,but now the adult Heath was a family man.<p>

Heath tapped his fingers against the hospital table,he obviously wanted to go to sleep.

Abbey Bominable laughed,as she texted Spectra about what her husband was doing.

"So Abbey,how's life going?"Zack,Heath's eldest son,asked his stepmother.

"Good,Zachary."Abbey replied.

Shane,Heath's youngest son,smiled at their conversation.

Ruby Gorgon,Klaus Wolf and the 3-years-old Duanna Wolf then walked in the hospital's waiting room.

"Mr. Burns,you're about to turn into a g..."Klaus was saying,before Heath interrupted him.

"Save it,kid."Heath said.

Duanna giggled,as she sat on Shane's lap.

2 HOURS LATER...

A doctor walked in the waiting room.

He had light brown hair,yellow eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey guys,I'm Seth Midnight."The doctor said."And you guys can see _her_ now."

Heath groaned.

"Why me?"He then mumbled.

Abbey laughed.

A few minutes later...

They were all in a hospital room.

"Daddy,can I say it?"Hayley,Heath's 23-years old daughter,said.

Heath nodded.

"You're a Grandpa!"Hayley said,as she held her newborn baby tightly.

The baby had magenta-colored hair,teal blue eyes and light skin.

"What's her name?"Hayley's mom,Danielle Stanford,asked as she started at the baby.

"Katelyn Scarlet Dust."Hayley said.

"But you guys can call her Kat."Freddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz R&amp;R!<strong>

**Btw this is how Shane and Zack look:**

**Shane = Long brown hair,dark orange(almost brown)eyes and light tanned skin.**

**Zack = Short spiked blonde hair with red streaks,iced blue eyes and pale skin.**


	13. Superstar

_**Yes!I know that this chapter is the same I used for my other story 'Paralyzed'.**_

_**But I seriously needed to update this story,so I'm going to use some 'Paralyzed' chapters to update this story.**_

* * *

><p><em>(That you're a star, a superstar<em>

_That you're a star, a superstar)_

It was a normal sunday night in Salem,Oregon.

And to Hayley Burns that meant...

"Another _perfect _day to work at the Coffin Bean."Hayley,sarcastically,said.

"Yeah,yeah...just give me my coffee."A guy said.

Hayley then threw a coffee cup at the guy.

"Thank you for choosing The Coffin Bean."She said,as she waved at the guy.

The guy then left.

_Oh no, it's on tonight_

_Here we go_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

The scent of warm vanilla filled the coffee shop.

Hayley was drinking her usual(and secret recipe)hot chocolate with vanilla.

"Burns!The Maul(The Mall)closes in 10 minutes!"Hayley's boss said.

"Ok,Mr. Anderson."Hayley said,as she threw the plastic cup to the trash.

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_And you already know_

After closing the Coffin Bean,Hayley Burns was _walking _to her aparment(which she shared with her best friends).

Then a bright light was getting closer to her.

It was...a flying motorcycle.

The guy who was riding the motorcycle then took off his helmet.

Revealing his long brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"Need a ride,baby?"He said.

"You're insane,Freddy."Hayley said."I almost thought you were a stalker or...something worse."

Freddy laughed.

"So you need a ride or not?"He asked.

"Of course,I need a ride."Hayley said,as she kissed Freddy's cheek.

"You know,you're MY _superstar_."Freddy,randomly,said.

Hayley blushed.

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it girl, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light_

_A superstar_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, and you already now._

As soon as they walked in the aparment,they were attacked with questions.

"Where were you guys?"Luna Stein,Frankie Stein's daughter,asked.

"What were you guys doing?"Bella Vike,Draculaura's daughter,asked.

"I was at the Coffin Bean,working."Hayley replied."And Freddy gave me a ride."

"So now that everything's clear."Freddy said to Hayley."Can you make me something to eat?I'm starving."

"There's some pizza in the fridge."Clawdette Wolf,Clawdeen Wolf's daughter,said.

_Oh no, it's on tonight_

_Here we go_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

After eating pizza,Freddy and Hayley went to sleep.

"Hale,I love you."Freddy said,as Hayley rested her head on his chest."You're my angel and no matters what happens...I'll protect you."

Hayley blushed.

"Thanks,Freddy."She said."I love you too."

Freddy kissed Hayley's forehead.

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_And you already know_

Hayley was sleeping,while Freddy watched TV.

Freddy then looked over at Hayley.

"Gosh,she's so beautiful."He thought."She's like a star...a_ superstar_."

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it girl, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light_

_A superstar_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wild out, then wild out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star,_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already know_

The next morning,Hayley woke up by the smell of waffles and bacon.

"Mmm...I think I'm hungry."Hayley said,even thought she wasn't hungry.

Hayley then got up and went to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth with strawberry toothpaste,Hayley looked at the 'full-body mirror'.

"I can't go to the kitchen,wearing this."She said.

She wore a pink Aeropostale t-shirt,purple pajama pants and purple slippers.

Hayley then went back to her room.

She grabbed Freddy's jacket and went to the kitchen.

"Hey!why are you wearing my jacket!"Freddy asked.

"Because I'm _your_ girl."Hayley said,as she sat next to him.

Freddy sighed.

"And that's why I love you."He said.

* * *

><p><strong>The fang-tastic Monster High ghouls(except Hayley) belong to my ff friend Victorious Monster High Winx Lover.<strong>

**By the way,Mr. Anderson(The Coffin Bean manager)is supposed to be the son of the Anderson Sisters(From Disney's movie Hocus Pocus).**

**I don't own Monster High,Winx Club and/or Aeropostale(even thought Aeropostale is just mentioned).**

**I also don't own 'Superstar' by Big Time Rush.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
